<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angels, Demons, and Those in Between by Nymphoto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042872">Angels, Demons, and Those in Between</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphoto/pseuds/Nymphoto'>Nymphoto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Baseball, Based off Jennifer’s Body, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Incubus Akechi Goro, M/M, Magic, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Demon, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:48:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphoto/pseuds/Nymphoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a virgin sacrifice goes wrong Akira, Sumire, and Akechi find themselves thrown into a world they knew nothing about. With an unseen force coming to collect on both sides will they be able to survive together or will they be torn apart by the forces that be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Akechi Goro/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first Persona fic with the persona royal pairing. I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think. I might be a little slow with the updates but I will try either every Saturday (or Sunday morning it is 1 AM right now) or at least every other Saturday.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sumire was trying her best.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think senpai?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Picking up the coffee cup, he smiled down at the sloppy blob in his coffee. “It’s a heart!” She said with a hopeful smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I picked up on that,” Akira reassured, smiling at her. She smiled back, standing a little straighter and waiting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He supposed it was time to try it. Lifting up the cup he took in the aroma before taking a sip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...At least she was trying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He forced it down, trying to keep his face neutral but he could already see the disheartened looking on the girl. “I...suppose it’s not that good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s better than your last one,” Akira admitted with a smile before looking at Morgana. The black cat was sitting on the seat beside him, watching him with his striking blue eyes. “Wanna taste?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sumire giggled. “You shouldn’t let your cat drink coffee?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? Why not? He likes eating people food, right?” Akira held out the cup to Morgana who sniffed it before turning and jumping away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sumire giggled again before the sound of a sigh brought both of their attention to the end of the bar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting at the bar with his briefcase set on the stool beside him sat Leblanc’s regulars, Goro Akechi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t lie to your kohei, Kurusu-san. How do you expect her to get better if you do?” Goro asked, looking up from his own cup and looking almost sweetly at Akira. “How much of a help can she be if she continues like this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t need to be looking at Sumire to see her deflate at the comment and she quickly collected the coffee and turned to the sink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira let out his own sigh as he stood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess the extra sugar I put in your coffee hasn’t made you any sweeter,” Akira mumbled, moving to behind the counter while Sumire did the dishes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laughing, Goro gave him </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> soft look. Fake and condescending. “Well as much as I appreciate the sugar, I hope you don’t go around adding things to people's drinks they don’t ask for. I might just have to arrest you. Though...I suppose that would mean leaving her to make my coffee...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira couldn’t help roll his eyes, wondering if Goro was possibly doing it on purpose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To Cafe Leblanc, Goro was one of their long standing regulars, but to Akira, he was maybe unlucky a little more than that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He and Goro went way back...well he was only twenty-five so maybe not that back. They had met when they were young, going to middle and high school together and Akira would say while they weren’t friends necessarily, he had a good understanding of who Goro was, or at least who he wanted to appear to be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To anyone on the outside, be it outside of Leblanc or even back when they were young, Goro always came off as charming and nice. He smiled brightly, was polite and kind, and had always been at the top of his class.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Akira had the pleasure...or maybe the pain of knowing who Goro really was under the charm and kindness. The male’s real personality came off more...distant. Cold and mean. For a while, Akira wasn’t even sure Goro knew his name when they were in private, always being called bastard. But that just seemed like a personality that Akira knew about, something Goro only showed to him with their constant rivalry all through their school years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had cooled down after Goro left for college and they hadn’t seen each other for more than four years until Goro finally returned only a year ago. Now a branded detective and just by happenstance walking into Cafe Leblanc where Akira worked full time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro continued to come ever since only missing a few days but always coming either in the morning before or late in the evening for some. Sometimes he worked at the counter or other times he just sat and enjoyed his coffee. For a while, Akira fully believed that maybe he had mellowed out, he had always been pleasant and charming when here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kurusu-san...can I be frank with you?” Goro spoke up, gaining his attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira crossed his arms. “Well, I'd rather you just be Akechi-kun, but I guess I can’t stop you, Frank?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least Sumire seemed to enjoy that but Goro kept his annoyance to only a small twitch of the eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes...well....why is it that you have a co-worker anyway? I know Sakura-san is taking time to take care of his daughter but you certainly don’t need extra help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Akira could speak, Sumire spoke up for herself. “Sakura-san hired me for the winter, I’m happy to have the opportunity to work here...even though I’m still learning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira smiled at her, feeling a little proud that she would speak for herself but his pride turned sour as Goro spoke. “Unable to make coffee and eavesdropping on conversations she’s not a part of...Sakura-san seems to have made a bad choice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once again Sumire deflated beside Akira, turning away from Goro seemingly trying to remove herself from the harshness of the male. She went to move but Akira grabbed her hand. “Boss picked her perfectly...but I can’t say I didn’t put in a good word for her. Sumire-chan is my friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sumire blushed under his gaze and Akira appreciated her shy disposition. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Goro had left his life, Sumire had entered it. They met when she dropped her wallet on their college campus and from there they had become friends. She was sweet and help around Leblanc if not just to keep him company during the slow days. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira looked at Goro. For once, the male was silent, maybe even eerily so and Akira took in the sight of him. “Does that surprise you?” He asked looking at the male.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro blinked before looking down at his coffee. “Why would it surprise me? You had many females admirers when we were in school together. I suppose now should be no different.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beside him, Sumire giggled. “I don’t expect any less from senpai, he’s so...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Devilishly handsome.” Akira finished for her while she laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Humble might be the word.” Sumire teased as she smiled at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled back, completely unable to help himself. Goro was right that he had lots of admirers when they were younger and he enjoyed the attention and even returned some of the admiration back, but Sumire was different. More than just one of those girls who hung around hoping to ask him out. She was a real friend...maybe a little more if Akira was being honest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loud sniffling from the booth by the door caught all of their attention. Akira had almost forgotten the other customer there. Leblanc was always usually quiet, especially this late into the evening but Goro hadn’t been their only customer today.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man looked older than them, slouching in the booth wearing sweats and looking as if he had stumbled in here by accident after drinking all day at a bar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was actually crying, rubbing at his eyes as he cried into his coffee. “You two make such a cute couple!” The man cried sitting back and shaking his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sumire squeaked, releasing Akira’s hand and blushing. “W-we aren’t dating?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira looked at her and if possible she only went redder. “N-Not that...I w-would...uh...I mean-” She shut her mouth and dipped her head, her hair hiding her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you two seem to be a match made in heaven,” Goro said, sounding rather bitter. Akira looked at the male, watching as he stood up and grabbed his briefcase.  “Birds of a feather flock together so I’ve heard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sumire took it as a compliment but Akira knew it’s wasn’t. It’s a jap with enough bite in the tone for it to aim to hurt. Goro is upset...but Akira can’t understand why.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Really it annoys him. Goro can be mean to him, glare and growl and mumble how incompetent Akira is under his breath all he wants, but when it comes to Sumire, who is nothing but kind to everyone. She’s sweet and strong, Goro may not see that but Akira does.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can’t help his annoyance boiling over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re only upset because you’ve never been in a relationship." He knew Goro would never see them as friends more like rivals in Goro’s eyes and maybe a little in Akira’s eyes as well. But he hated how Goro was treating Sumire, he wasn’t even sure why he was so harsh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could already tell that Goro did not appreciate that, the glare he sent Akira was almost too close to Goro’s true personality and Sumire scooted a little further behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If being in a relationship means dealing with a fool, then I would rather die alone,” Goro growled out before turning and leaving, the cafe door slamming behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silence that followed suffocating and Akira frowned. They were ‘rivals’...but Akira still cared for Goro. They argued or butt heads it was never too harsh, never too unforgiving that it would stop Goro from accepting Akira’s invitation in high school to go play darts or pool, or bad enough to stop Goro from coming to Leblanc and sitting and drinking coffee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing that would get Goro to look at Akira like he was just one of many people to disappoint him and how Goro should have known all along.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Over that comment? Was he missing something?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira pulled out his phone, already ready to text an apology.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah...a guy like that’s never been in a relationship?” The man at the booth looked a little stunned by the interaction. He was looking between the door and Akira with wide eyes looking more...lucid than he had been before. “He’s such a pretty boy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira sighed texting away at his phone as he mumbled his reply. “He can be....hard to get close to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose it would be hard for him to get into a relationship,” Sumire said matter of factly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man just hummed before setting back and sighing. “Well...I guess I’ll be heading out. Thanks for the coffee folks.” He tossed down some money before leaving with a wave, with a little more spring in his step than Akira had expected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I hope Akechi-san isn’t too upset.” Sumire softly said beside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a sigh, Akira collected the left behind coffee. Usually, Goro would finish it all but it seemed like he left a good bit behind. A lot of his finishing ritual had been left undone because of the turn of events. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goro doesn’t hold grudges for too long,” Akira said, moving to the sink. “He’s always hated when I hung out with Ryuji, he doesn’t like sharing me with other friends.” Akira shook his head thoughtfully while Sumire laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She suddenly gasped, looking at Akira with her eyes wide behind her glasses. “D-do you think Akechi-san has a crush on you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira gasped. “Woah? Mindreader? When did you get so skilled?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sumire giggled again as they continued to clean. Akira smiled at her before looking off towards the door.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>He wanted the cold air to calm him, but it only felt like his annoyance was growing the further he got from Cafe Leblanc.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira...was and probably always would be an enigma to him. From the moment he first met the boy he just seemed odd and out of place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt like he never studied during finals, they were never in the same class, never even in the same year, but around exams, Akira always wanted to hang out, seemingly completely confused as to why Goro would reject him claiming he had to study. He still was at the top of his class all the time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had always frustrated him, as Goro had to work hard to maintain his status as the top of the class and Akira fucked around with his friends and still aced all his class. And then Kurusu fucking Akira had the nerve to not to go to any of the top colleges he clearly could have gotten into. Settling for something basic and then deciding to work at a dingy, failing, cafe that was always and probably would forever be on the edge of being successful and going completely under.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pushed his annoyance away as best he could, slowing his angry march towards the station and trying to push aside his anger. He had no reason to be angry over Akira’s friendships as he always had no reason to be angry about the ones in his past. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head, tightening his grip on his briefcase. Why did he care? Why did he fucking care?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a sigh, Goro rubbed at his brow and tried to push the male out of his mind as his phone vibrated in his pocket. He didn’t have many people to contact him so he’s already sure who it is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slipping his phone out he gives one glance at the message displayed from Akira.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>December 19, 20XX</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>9:54 pm</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>KurusuAkira: I’m sorry Frank</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>KurusuAkira: I didn’t mean to say that</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro chewed on his lip, trying to keep the pain that was slowly dissipating into something warm in his stomach. Of course Akira would apologize for something Goro had started. Always trying to bury the hatchet to keep Goro around for...reasons Goro could not understand. Goro would push him away and Akira would always attempt to keep him close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trash like him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tightened his hand on his phone and prepared to answer when an arm wrapped around his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A chokehold in the making. Akira dropped his chin, grabbing the arm and dropping his base wide before flinging the attack over his back and onto the sidewalk below him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a painful crack and he hoped the attack hurt something as he moved to pull out his handcuffs as the male groaned, the streetlight illuminating his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man from the Leblanc?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hesitated too long and another pair of arms pinned his own arms to his side. He didn’t hesitate this time to fling his head back and hit his attack right in the nose. They cried out and let go right away, stumbling back and holding his nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He broke my nose! He broke my nose!” The man yelled as Akechi moved to retrieve his gun. He was going to do more than break this guy’s nose. He was angry now and he growled before again he was hit from behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re starting to piss me off!” Goro growled as the man he had tossed over his back was up again, holding him tightly in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quick grab his legs!” The man growled out squeezing Goro. Unlike the man with the broken nose, this man at least had what felt like some strength to him, more so than Goro had previously believed. The other man was large and out of shape, struggling to get himself together from his pain and Goro used that to his advantage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stepped out and got his leg behind the man holding him, using his momentum against him he grabbed his legs, straightening his own legs and squat dropping the two of them. “For fuck sake!” The man cried out once again on his back, releasing him and Goro shot his elbow back into the man's throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He may be large and stronger but they both seemed incompetent to actually take him down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moved to get up but something against the back of his neck stopped him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The picture painted itself clearly in his mind just as quickly as the button was pressed and electricity shot through him from the taser.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His scream ripped out of him as his muscles locked up his body to lay helplessly on the ground before the guy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was all they needed to get on top of him and though he could barely see the third person he knew they were there. He regained control of his body just in time for the first man to sneer down at him before punching him right in the face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His attempt to knock him unconscious only achieved to give him what would be a black eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The large man growled. “You fucking son of a-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next hit seemed to do the trick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still poised to strike, the tall male hovered with his fist in the air before dropping it with a sigh. "You couldn't have done that from the start?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman standing in the shadows barely glanced his way before tucking her taser away. "Get him to the van." She said before walking down to the other side of the alleyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glared at her, reaching down and lifting Akechi up, tossing him over his shoulder. "I-I think my nose is broken..." The fatter man said still holding both of his hands to his nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scoffing the taller male shook his head. "Who cares? After this, you can buy yourself two fucking noses if you wanted."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That seemed to get the man moving and he looked at Akechi as they headed down the alleyway. "This guy a virgin?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Never been with anyone." The taller man said before smiling at the fat male. "If this guy's never been touched you still got some hope too!"</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t mind me staying over senpai?” Sumire asked watching Akira move about his room. She was already tucked in his bed while he prepared her </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have the morning shift. No point going and just coming back.” He sat down on his couch, fluffing his pillow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From the stairs, Morgana mowed loudly and Akira sighed, standing up. “I gotta let him out, I’ll be back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sumire watched him go down, Morgana leading the way and she smiled as his head disappeared one step of the time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Senpai...was kind. He was nice and smooth and didn’t take her sleeping on his couch as an answer at all. She even let her borrow his nightshirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With how nice and kind her senpai as she just couldn’t understand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you and Akechi-kun become friends?” Sumire blurted out as soon as Akira came back upstairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He seemed surprised and she blushed, clapping her hands together and bowing. “Sorry about that. That was so random!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled sitting down on the couch. “We went to school together. In middle school he overheard Ryuji and me talking about pancakes. But I would say we really became friends in high school. We debated each other about if you could change someone's heart, should you. He thought if anyone who should be able to do something like that should go to jail. As you shouldn’t forcibly change someone’s heart. Goro was really popular in our school so mostly everyone was on his side, but I decided to argue against him. Afterward, he gave me his number and from there one we talked and debated with each other...friends might be...stretching our relationship. I would say a friendly rivalry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even though he can be so...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rough around the edges?” Akira chuckled. “He...has his reasons.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a story there, but she could see Akira wasn’t willing to speak more on it. “I guess Akechi-san and I have something in common. We’re so lucky to have you as a friend, senpai.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira looked at her, a soft smile coming to his face before he stood and turned off the lights. “Let’s head to bed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laid back on the bed while instead of returning to the couch he went to the window opening it a bit. “Sorry, Morgana will return and it’s better to just have the window open so he could slip back in. I can get you another blanket if it gets too cold.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay senpai, it’s a little warm in here anyway. I don’t mind the cool air.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morgana hates it, he’ll come in and demand the window closed as soon as he’s ready for bed,” Akira said returning to the couch and plopping down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She giggled, smiling at him. “You make it sound like he’s your roommate and not just your cat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira cocked his head. “Morgana is my roommate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed but he was mostly being serious. Morgana sometimes didn’t seem like a cat at all. When Akira watched television Morgana sat with him and meowed loudly when Akira flipped through the channels. Hissing when Akira passed something he wanted to watch and purring when they settled on the cooking channel (not that he would complain).  It also seemed like Morgana would sometimes disagree with his choices like when he wanted to go out at night sometimes, going so far as to hiss and spit at him as he blocked the door to keep him in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He settled down on his couch, hearing Sumire settle in the bed as well and he enjoyed the silence surrounding them for a moment. It wasn’t long before he began to doze off but a sound drifted to his ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The soft jingle of the front door fully arouse him and he listened to the door opening and closing before silence followed. He sat up, curious wondering if he had imagined that when Sumire sat up as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you forget to lock the door,” Sumire asked with a frown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It might just be Shojiro.” Akira pointed out as he moved to stand. Sumire followed suit, standing and Akira tried not to stare too hard but...seeing her in nothing but his sleep shirt was a sight to behold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a loud crash downstairs that startled her but Akira couldn’t take his eyes off of her. “It’s just Shojiro,” Akira said a little dazed as he looked at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was another loud crash that even he couldn’t ignore this time and as much as he just wanted to continue to look at her he pulled his eyes away. Shojiro was old and sure it was probably dark downstairs, but he wasn’t that old, not able to see where he was going.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But someone was down there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira walked towards the stairs, Sumire right behind him. “You should stay-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I’m not going to let you go down there by yourself senpai.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s probably just a raccoon,” Akira said, heading down with her following.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A raccoon that can turn the doorknob?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morgana can do it,” Akira said wishing he was just teasing. But the number of times he’s tried to hide from the cat in the bathroom only for Morgana to open the door and glare and hiss at him was almost a little too much for animals being able to open doors not to be a real thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They made it downstairs and while there didn’t seem to be anything off by the booths stepping past the bathroom he couldn’t see anything. Sumire stayed by the stairs and Akira stepped out and surveyed the area. The door was left open...and a cold breeze flowed making him shiver. He padded over, shutting the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe they-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned around to look at her but froze as another noise came to him. A growling of sorts, crunching of chewing, and the strong smell of coffee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He scooted over to look behind the counter just as the lights flickered on by Sumire and the chewing and growling continued. Akira tried to take in what he was staring at but...it was hard to wrap his head around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It looked human, with arms and dirty hands digging into smashed coffee grounds jars on the floor in front of it as it squatted and ate hunched over. But the human side of it dwarfed in comparison to the large wings protruding from it’s back, seemingly tearing through its shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a tail as well, black and thin with a flat leaf-shaped end...or maybe more like a heart shape. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And god he wished that was it but as the hunched overhead shook his head almost violently, another jar of coffee beans tipped over, knocked over by horns protruding through brown hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Familiar brown hair...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” Sumire asked, breaking the silence and it moved, it’s wings spreading out and hitting against the counter startling her with the sudden movement and Akira jumped as well, falling back against the door and it turned it’s head and looked at Akira and suddenly his breath was taken away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“G-Goro...” Akira mumbled to himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It couldn’t be Akechi but it was....with the same silky brown hair and brown eyes but his pupils were slits and the button-up shirt he was wearing was bloody and ripped open. He was missing one of his shoes and his dressed pants were covered in dirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The male stood, his tail lashing around behind him as he met Akira’s eyes. Recognition crossed the male's face and he opened his mouth, showing off fangs behind his plump lips. “A-A-ki-ra...” Goro struggled to say, his shoulders relaxing. He had horns growing out of his head, black standing out against his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Akechi-san?” Sumire asked, stepping forward before gasping as she spotted him, covering her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira could see the shift right away, Goro’s shoulders tensing before a dark look crossed his face and he began to growl, turning around slowly at Sumire and tensed at the sight of her. He jumped and Akira moved as well, kicking out one of the bar stools for Goro to land on as he jumped the bar, causing the male to tumble against it, crushing it under his weight. Sumire screamed, jumping back but Akira could already see Goro moving to get up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go!” Akira yelled at her as he tried to reach Goro but the male was quicker, standing up and launching himself forward to Sumire. She scrambled away up the stairs as the older male slammed into the wall but quickly moved to follow up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira followed, reaching out and grabbing Goro’s ankle and tripping him up. Though there was no way for Sumire to leave out that way unless she planned to go out the window, he could at least slow Goro down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He prepared for Goro to kick at him with his other leg, but instead, his tail lashed out. Slicing at him quickly, knocking his glasses off, Akira pulled himself back and Goro slipped out of his grasp, climbing up the stairs quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Forgetting his glasses, Akira scrambled up to follow him. In his room, Sumire was trying to climb out his window and Goro was on his way to attacking her but Akira got to him first, wrapping his arm around Goro’s neck and flinging both of them back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go!” Akira said, tightening his hold. His biggest struggle were the wings, Goro’s wings fluttered and flapped as he hissed and growled trying to get at Sumire and scratching at Akira’s arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“B-But I can’t leave you with...w-with t-that....” Sumire stuttered out, looking down at Goro who broke out of Akira’s hold. He was on his feet once again, launching himself out towards Sumire again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She startled, falling back out the window and Akira grabbed Goro around the waist and held him down on his bed. “SUMIRE!” He shouted, panting hard over struggling Goro. “Sumire are you okay!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He struggled to hear her, Goro’s growling slowly tapered off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I’m okay...” Sumire called back before groaning. “I’m okay...” She said a little louder for him. He wished he could look out the window but he was afraid of letting go of Goro. “Stay put! I’m going to get Shojiro!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-wait!” He tried to call out but could already hear her feet slapping against the ground as she ran. “Shit...Goro what happened to-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He flinched as Goro moved under him, pressing himself back against Akira. More specifically pressing his butt up against Akira’s crotch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nmph...” Goro moaned, his wings draping down like cut strings across the bed and his tail wormed its way around Akira’s waist and he rolled his hips, pressing himself against Akira.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Attacking Sumire and doing this to him...what the hell had happened to Goro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira released Goro and quicker than he expected Goro spun around and tackled Akira to the ground. Expecting him to be attacked, Akira put his hands up to protect his face, turning away afraid of something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the attack never came, instead, Goro hovered over him, looking down at him. Peeking through his fingers, Akira met Goro’s eyes to see his warm brown eyes staring down at him. He moved his hands sitting up to look at Goro. “Go-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was cut off as Goro leaned forward, kissing Akira on the lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira froze, unsure of what to do...Goro Akechi was kissing him and Akira had no idea what the hell to do about it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro’s kisses were getting more intense, the male was straddling his hips. His hands clutching desperately at Akira’s face as he mouthed at his lips, licking at his mouth trying to get it open but growled when Akira didn’t budge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stared blankly at Goro wondering what was taking Sumire so long to get Shojiro. Seemingly spotting that his mind was wandering from Goro the male on top of him growled once again before his tail shot out, wrapping around Akira’s neck tightly before the tip glanced in the moonlight before the end stuck into his neck, pricking him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt like a pinch, like being stuck with a needle and he struggled to figure out what was happening as he suddenly became very flushed, his cock in his pants slowly becoming erect under Goro who moaned, pressing down against it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time when Goro kissed him again Akira couldn’t help but kiss back. He gripped Goro tightly, licking into his mouth eagerly, the older male moaning in his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The more they kissed the more it felt like Akira was slipping into a pool of desire. Arousal continued to build up in his stomach and hunger quickly continued to grow. He ran his hand through Goro’s head before pulling at his hair and yanking his head back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro seemed to simultaneously growl and purr at the rough treatment, his own erection bulging in his pants. Whatever was happening here was heating up Akira’s skin and he adjusted his grip on Goro’s head and pushed him down towards his erection.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro pulled at Akira’s pants till his erection popped out. Without a second thought, Goro wrapped his lips around Akira’s erection and got to work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was almost dizzying how quickly it had happened, and suddenly he was very aware of everything Goro. The way his tongue moved as he sucked, how wet his mouth was, and the noises he made while he sucked on Akira eagerly, he couldn’t help himself as the beast began to surface and he grabbed Goro’s head, careful of the horns, and shoved his head down further.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro seemed completely unaffected, he opened his throat, accepting Akira eagerly, moaning at the display, his cheeks flushed and his wings quivering Akira lost himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-Holy shit...” Akira moaned, beginning to move Goro’s head for him. He pressed Goro’s head down roughly, not caring about going softly, a part of him knew that Goro could take it. But not just that...Goro wanted to take it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why else would he be eagerly sucking Akira off like this...Goro was a secret slut this whole time. “Y-You never said...” Akira found himself panting as he used Goro's mouth. “Fuck...I always thought this mouth was only good for scoffing and your...prideful bullshit.” Akira couldn’t stop his mouth, couldn’t stop his hands as he forced Goro down to the base before back-up again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Finally found a good use for it...” Akira groaned as Goro swallowed around him. “Fuck chock on it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Goro’s gag reflex activated and he gagged around Akira, pulling himself back with such force he gasped for air as strings of saliva from his mouth and throat connected them. Goro’s eyes were watering, and he gasped for air, looking at Akira desperately through his lashes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the hottest thing Akira had ever seen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed Goro’s head and forced it back down, forcing himself deeper into Goro’s mouth to make him gag, wanting to see those tears fall from his eyes but feeling that he was close. For Goro’s credit, he took all of Akira without much of a fight. Seemingly aware of when Akira wanted him to pull all the way and pant and look desperate and when he wanted to just keep him in his warm throat and swallow around him like he was made for it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His perfect little slut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His deep-throating whore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira wanted to ruin him, and without any warning or care, he groaned as he came down Goro’s throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“F-Fuck...s-sw-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could barely get the words out but he didn’t need to either. Akechi shook Akira's hands away and wrapped his arms around his thighs as he swallowed the ravenette’s seed. He pulled the male back as he sat up, forcing him to lay on his back as Akechi drank his seed, lifting his lower half up and moving his legs under to hold Akira on his lap as he swallowed around him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt like his energy was being drained from him with every swallow Akechi took but he was helpless to stop it. He laid there slumped feeling satisfied and dizzy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the heck!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took him a moment to realize that he didn’t recognize the voice until he hung his head back to look. He expected maybe Shojiro or worse Sumire but instead, no one stood there...except for Morgana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“M-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgana launched himself forward. “GARU!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A large gust of wind picked up knocking Akechi back and off of Akira, his wings catching the gust and sending him flying into the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira struggled to get up...trying to wrap his mind around what was going on but Morgana landed on his chest. “Stay down and out of my way.” Morgana hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgana was speaking...his cat was actually talking. It was adding on to the oddness of the night and it continued to be strange as he looked at Akechi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The male hadn’t gotten up after being hit by the gust of wind and as Akira slowly sat himself up, he could see a wisp of smoke coming from the male.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira tried to stumble over but his legs gave out from under him before he could stand. “Patra,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A cool feeling fell over him and Akira felt a jolt of energy. He looked at Morgana who slipped past him and jumped on his bed. Akira tried to stand up again and found that his legs were finally working.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stood watching as the smoke dissolved around Akechi and he was once again back to normal, no wings, no tail, and no horns. Though his clothes were still torn and bloody Akechi looked...fine. Peaceful even as he slept where he had landed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No time, go downstairs, Sumire and Shojiro will be returning soon. Get cleaned up and put that away already!” Morgana snapped at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His cat was snapping at him...for having his softened penis out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What the hell...was going on.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone. I hope you are okay. Let me know how you feel about this story but either way, I hope you are enjoying it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>For a moment he could only look at the damage done. The chair Akechi had fallen over was shattered grounds of coffee jars all over the floor behind the counter, an actual dent in the wall he had launched himself into and Akira’s glasses were broken, probably stepped on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was probably on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He jumped, turning around and staring at Morgana as the cat jumped on the counter and spoke, his mouth moving. “Hurry up and get cleaning! Sumire will-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Akira!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again Akira turned around, staring as Sumire came tumbling in, looking around frantically before landing her eyes on him. Before she could say a word, another figure came pushing his way in and Akira tensed at the sight of Sakura Shojiro, the owner of Cafe Lablanc, his boss, and his landlord, all rolled into one very worried but growing angry older man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is going on?!” Shojiro snapped looking around at the damage before looking at Akira for answers. Sumire was standing there with him but her eyes never left Akira’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Lie!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira jumped, startled by the sudden voice and he looked around. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Stop looking around and just lie!’</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was Morgana’s voice...in his head and Akira looked at Shojiro and Sumire who were looking at him as expected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry...it’s not as big of a deal as Sumire may have warned. It was just a prank.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A prank?” Shojiro snapped, his eyes narrowing as he glared at Akira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...by a drunk friend of mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shojiro was not happy and Sumire looked confused. Akira couldn’t look at either of them. “Your drunk friend was playing a prank on you!?” Shojiro snapped glaring at Akira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira nodded once, looking down at his feet. “Yes...I’ve told him it wasn’t funny after he threw up on my clothes but he’s asleep now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something brushed against his ankle and he looked down at Morgana. The cat brushed up against him, before jumping to the chair than the counter and looked at him looking...amused at Akira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t thought about lying when he had first started coming down here but something about it all seemed even hard for him to really believe. But it had happened...Akechi had been attacking Sumire...he had just sucked his dick like Akira had never believed, and Morgana had spoken to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at the cat again but Shojiro slapped his hand on the counter. Morgana startled along with Sumire and the cat fled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aware of the sudden aggressive display Shojiro sighed, dialing it back. “Kid...I put you in charge because I thought you were responsible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Senpai is!” Sumire argued speaking up. “Senpai is doing a great job handling the cafe here while you are home with Futaba-chan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shojiro let out a heavy sigh and Akira took him in. The old male looked even more tired than he had last seen Shojiro and he hated having to drag him down here away from Futaba. Akira hung his head “I’m...very sorry Shojiro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sigh, Shojiro shook his head. “Just...clean up this mess. I gotta get back home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sumire and Akira stood beside each other as Shojiro left, not looking back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you lie to Sakura-san?” Sumire asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was wearing sweats that looked too big for her and house slippers and a blazer Akira had seen Shojiro wear before. He felt bad for having her run out of here dressed the way she did but he pushed the thought away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a lie,” Akira said, shaking his head and nodding his head to the stairs. He led the way, unsure of what really to expect besides a sleeping Akechi. Morgana trotted up by their feet and as they approached the sleeping male, Akira could see that...his clothes were gone, replaced with some of Akira’s. He was still sound asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once you ran to get Shojiro he started laughing...he was drunk and wearing a stupid costume,” Akira said, looking down at Akechi before looking at Sumire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sumire blinked at him, she didn’t fully believe him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Try harder, idiot!’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Morgana snapped in his mind. His tail was lashing out from his spot on Akira’s desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>‘I don’t want to lie to her.’</em>
  </b>
  <span> Akira thought back, hoping Morgana understood. From the annoyed look his cat was giving him, it seemed like Morgana did not appreciate that.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Fine. I’ll do it!’</span>
  </em>
  <span> The cat hissed in his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, something came over him and his mouth was moving on its own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Akechi...has had a hard life. And sometimes he drinks a lot. Usually, it’s just a long voicemail or something like that...I didn’t expect him to do something like this.” Akira lied to Sumire. He couldn’t control his body as he moved over to grab Sumire’s clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He...wouldn’t like to know I’m telling you all this, but I think it might be best if you just...head home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Senpai...” Sumire frowned holding her clothes to her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can take care of him myself.” Akira could feel his control slowly coming back to him and out of the corner of his eyes he spotted Morgana swaying a little as if he was falling asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blinking, he looked at Sumire who stared back at him. He took a deep breath before putting a hand on her shoulder. “I'll see you tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She still looked unwilling but nodded, heading downstairs. Akira followed, looking back at Akechi before reaching the bottom of the steps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slipping into the bathroom, Sumire shut the door pressing her hand against the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Something’s not right.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She grit her teeth. Not now...not here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned away from the mirror and looked into her own face, if not slightly different. No glasses with a beauty mark, and her hair tied up into a bun. She looked away, dropping her clothes and covering her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop it...stop it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘That really happened.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her sister’s voice rang in her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Senpai wouldn’t lie...it-it was just a prank.” Sumire struggled to say, deciding instead to get dressed in her own clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘That’s no prank....you can’t leave him here.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sumire froze at the door. Be it her own mind cracking or just her subconscious displaying herself as her sister, she knew it spoke the truth. She couldn’t just leave Akira here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked back at the mirror expecting to see her sister's face but once again it was just her own and she frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If her sister was here...she would raise a stink. Demand to stay and help clean, at least take that excuse to stay longer to make sure whatever had happened to Akechi didn’t happen again. Kasumi would already be dating Akira at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she wasn’t her sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned away, stepping out of the bathroom just in time to see Akira collecting the pieces of the stool broken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira put everything down and walked her to the door. He opened it for her and she slipped out turning around once she was on the other side. “S-senpai...will you be okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, Akechi is way more dangerous sober than he is drunk. I’m more worried about you. I’ll call you a ride.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I can do that myself,” Sumire said, forcing a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira was forcing his own smile as well and they just looked at each other before he took a step back and shut the door, locking it and turning the door sign from open to close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She waved and he waved back before finally turning away.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Akira finished cleaning before making his way upstairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the desk, Morgana was slumped, swaying before finally tipping over and almost falling off but Akira hurried forward and grabbed him before he could fall. “Morgana!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you...would just do as you're told...I wouldn’t have to use up all my strength...l-like that...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you I didn’t want to lie to her,” Akira said, sounding just as annoyed as Morgana tried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana growled back at him as best he could before sinking into Akira’s arms. “Morgana...” He lightly shook the cat who just twitched his tail at him annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need a nap...just...shut up...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morgana wait-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But in his arms, Morgana was out like a light. Akira looked down at Morgana and adjusted him in his arms so he was holding the cat out in his hands. If it wasn’t for the rise and fall of his chest, Akira could easily mistake him as a toy....or maybe hope that he was a toy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A talking toy or doll that Akira had mistaken for a real cat. He sat down on his couch and turned Morgana around in his arms. There wasn’t a tag or anything like that on the cat, and he couldn’t find a zipper or latch or anything that could hold batteries. Besides, he felt squishy...alive in Akira’s hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So why could he talk...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carefully placing him on the cushion beside him, Akira looked at Akechi who was sleeping in his bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Akechi...what was that about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went over to the male, pushing his hair off his forehead and hoping to see horns but nothing. Just pale skin and soft hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Settling back on the couch he let out an exhausted sigh. He...wasn’t going to figure anything out tonight so he resigned himself to falling asleep on the couch.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This guy’s a virgin?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Goro was slowly coming too, opening his eyes as he looked up at the night sky above him. He was on his back, tied down it felt like something was in his mouth.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>WIth him finally coming too and he growled against the gag, struggling against the rope that tied his wrist behind his back uncomfortably. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, he’s up.” The man from Lablanc came into view, smiling at him. “Well...I guess it doesn’t matter if he’s up or not.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Goro looked around, trying to take in as much as his surroundings as he could as he struggled against his bonds. He was in the woods. It looked like it, a campfire was burning brightly and the man and the fat man from the alley were joined with five other people, standing in the shadow. “That...kind of gives me hope.” The fat one mumbled staring down at Goro. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Goro glared back, taking in every inch of his face. His squinty eyes, his slick black hair, the awful cheap cologne he was wearing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“After this, you won’t need hope.”The man from Lablanc chuckled before joining Goro at his side. He grabbed his shirt and ripped it open, exposing the younger male's chest. “Shit...I’m shaking.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A woman sucked her teeth and Goro tried to angle his head to look at her but could only see the reflection of the campfire off of her glasses. She looked away from Goro when their eyes met, her leg was shaking. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Goro moved his head to look at the others around him but his face was grabbed and he found himself once again looking at the man from Lablanc.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I gotta say thanks for this. You don’t know how much you’re gonna help us...and I know, you’ll probably hate it...but just know you’re helping us reach our dreams.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Goro growled, only fighting harder as the male moved away for a moment, coming back only with a dagger in his hand.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We come here tonight to sacrifice the body of....” The man looked at Goro, who glared and struggled against his bonds. “Shit...what did they say your name was. Oh yeah, Akechi Goro. We come here tonight to sacrifice the body of Goro from Tokyo. With the deepest malice, we deliver this virgin unto thee.” The man said holding the jagged dagger over Goro’s struggling heaving chest.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Goro’s heart was pounding in his chest, he could barely keep his breathing together as he watched the fire glint off the dagger and he caught a glance of the man's eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t worry kid, we’ll never forget you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With that, he slammed the knife down on Goro’s chest.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>....</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> ..</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> .</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>C̸͖̗̳͈̽ơ̷͖͈̣̳̌̈̓͆m̷̨̭̣͌̍e̵̩̳̿̄̃͗͠ ̶̘͍̗̟͂̀̃t̸̯͈̖̜̬̎͝ȏ̵̡̦͒ ̷͍̻̙̼͆ͅm̷̖̾͛̈͋͝e̷̙͇̮̣̒</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro snapped his eyes open sucking in more than he could handle and he sat up, coughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He coughed into his hand, looking down with wide eyes at the blanket over his legs shaking legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The forest around him dissolved into memory and the smell of dust filled his senses and tickled his nose. It was a familiar feeling when he got too close to Akira nowadays. Attic dust from an attic bastard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The memories of the woods, the people, the dagger, the voice...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An unpleasant shiver ran over him at the voice and the heat behind it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had thought about his death many times but never worried about where it would end up...but there hadn’t been light at the end of the tunnel there...only darkness and only heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But was that his death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The memory felt like it was fading like a dream but the dagger plunging in his chest and the pain that had followed could not be forgotten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But a wound like that had to be fetal or at the very least he should be in a hospital bed not in the attic over Lablanc.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why was he here anyway?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the thought crossed his mind it came rushing back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as his mind wanted him to concentrate on the important part of the beginning. How had he gotten here? If he thought clearly enough he could probably replace his steps to where he had been murdered but something inside of him wanted to skip that and he went straight to the end with Akira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro rubbed the heel of his hands into his eyes trying to get the image out of his mind. “Stop...stop it...” Goro growled to himself. He didn’t want to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Relive...that moment. That taste...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why did it make his mouth water so much, remembering how delicious Akira tasted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked over at Akira, his eyes trailing over the males sleeping face and his stomach growled, twisting painfully in hunger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached his hand to place his hand on his stomach only to find something already placed there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Black and flat, with what felt like velvety type hairs, was a thin whip and sent chills up his spine as he trailed his fingertips over it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to admit what he was feeling, unable to watch his hand follow the trail behind him and to the bottom of his spine. Just as his fingers brushed over where it was connected he pulled his hand away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t deal with this. At least not here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not sparing Akira another glance he left as quickly as he could.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>He was distracted...and Sumire could notice. If she caught him one more time absently staring out the window one more time he was sure she was going to say something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira had to admit he was surprised she hadn’t said anything yet. It had been just the two of them for the majority of the day and even when their regular morning customers came and went she hadn’t brought it up. But the dragging silence might have been worse than her asking tons of questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You don’t want her asking any questions.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Akira turned to look at Morgana who sat on the counter. He hadn’t gotten out of his head all morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Because you let Akechi run off this morning!’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Morgana jumped up on his feet hissing at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sumire smiled reaching out and petting him softly on the head. “Mona is active today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana purred under her hand. “Yeah, he can be annoying like that sometimes,” Akira commented watching Morgana shoot him a look under her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is...Akechi-kun still asleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Akira and Morgana looked at her. “Akechi isn’t here. He left this morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Which! You shouldn’t let happen! Do you need me to remind me what he did last night!?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was I supposed to do to hold him down?” Akira mumbled, grabbing Morgana and putting him down on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” Sumire asked, turning to look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You need to reach out and get him back here!?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Morgana shouted in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel the growing headache as he rubbed his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sen-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bell jingled as it swung open, cutting off Sumire’s words as two figures burst in. “Good Morning!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira looked up, despite his guilty mood he couldn’t help the smile on his face at the sight of his best friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryuji and Ann strolled in together, very much a pair they always had been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unlike Akechi who was a year above him, Ryuji had been in the same year they had become great friends very quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ann came around in college and though Akira didn’t know how Ryuji met someone like Ann the two seemed very much into each other if not just in love. She hadn’t gone to college with them, and Ryuji only went as far as two semesters before dropping out and joining the Phantom Thieves Baseball Team. He was their golden boy on the team.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning,” Akira said while Sumire smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we get you anything?” Sumire asked while Morgana jumped on the booth the two were moving to. Ann smiled, petting Morgana’s hand softly as she hummed to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm....oh can you make me a Mocha Frappuccino?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coming right up!” Sumire jumped to action before Akira could do it himself. She tended to struggle when making the iced or cold drinks but he just watched her as she looked over the notes she had made before getting to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is the bathroom free?” Ann asked, heading to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a nod from Akira, she headed in shutting the door behind her. Just as the door clicked closed Ryuji clamored out of the booth and scurried up to Akira. It startled Akira a little but he kept himself standing as Ryuji slammed his hands on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude! Hide this for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put down a small velvet box on the counter between them and Akira knew exactly what it was. Sumire gasped beside him coming to join him as his side while Morgana hurried to join them at the bar now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to pro-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhh!” Ryuji stole a glance at the bathroom before looking down at the box. “Yeah...our uh....anniversary is in a few weeks. I decided to pop the question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened the box to show them the ring and Akira let out a small breath. It’s perfect for Ann, pretty and sparkly. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘YOU CAN’T BE SERIOUS!’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Morgana’s voice yells in his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can’t help the flinch at how loud it is and he looked at Morgana on the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘He can’t actually expect Lady Ann to actually marry this blond idiot!’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Morgana sat down, his tail flicking around annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <b>
    <em>Uh...Ann’s blond too. And how long do you plan to stay in my head?’</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Lady Ann’s a real blond, and stop thinking about how I could know that you pervert!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was just a thought, but if this keeps up, he really has to keep track of what he’s thinking now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trying his best to rub away the growing headache he nodded at Ryuji as he slid the ring off the counter and put it in his pocket before the bathroom door opened just as the front doorbell rang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro stepped through the doorway, looking as if he hadn’t slept at all. A miss from what he looked like when Akira had seen him sleeping last night. He looked a little worse for wear despite being dressed for work. He looked up, meeting Akira’s eyes for only a second before his attention was drawn to something else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira followed his gaze to Ann who was also standing by the bathroom staring at Goro. The two had met before, Ann had been kind and Goro had returned her kindness with his own fake version of it but the way they looked at each other now...it was like they were seeing each other for the first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ann looked surprised, curious, and concerned and Goro looked much of the same. The cogs in his mind trying to work out what he was seeing...as if he was seeing anything else besides just Ann.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryuji stood up from his slouched over position and stood in Goro’s line of sight. “Hey, what the hell are you staring at?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryuji and Goro had never liked each other. Akira was sure that they both couldn’t see why he even talked to the other and that was probably the only thing they really had in common. Ryuji might not have ever seen Goro’s true side but he sure as hell seemed to know that the side Goro showed was fake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ryuji, let’s go,” Ann said behind him coming to join them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryuji looked like he wanted to argue but she was already walking past him and Goro. Goro stepped out of the way, still looking at Ann but didn’t say anything to her. She didn’t say anything in return and Ryuji growled following. He stopped at the doorway before turning back to Goro. “Hey asshole, don’t think that-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could say any more, Goro slammed the door shut on him, the bell jingling happily ahead while Ryuji fumed on the other side. He looked ready to come back in and yell and fuss but Ann grabbed him and dragged him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>‘What was that about?’</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Seems even demons aren’t immune to Lady Ann’s charm.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Morgana purred in his mind, sounding pleased. Akira turned to look at Morgana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Demon?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“G-Good morning Akechi-san,” Sumire said from behind the counter. She had Ann’s frappuccino in her hand, not completed but on its way. Akira had to admit, it looked like she had been on her way to doing a good job with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro looked at her for a moment before looking at Akira. “May we speak alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Akira’s mouth said for him. Or rather, Morgana said </span>
  <b>
    <em>for</em>
  </b>
  <span> him. It was starting to get annoying that Morgana could just...control him so easily. He slumped his shoulders before looking at Sumire. “Do you mind holding down the fort?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no, not at all senpai,” Sumire said with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled at her before nodding his head upstairs. “We can go-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could even finish the suggestion Goro was already heading back outside. “I guess...outside.” He finished to himself before he followed him out. Morgana trotted beside him at his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro didn’t wait for him, already heading out to the main street and towards the laundry. Goro walked inside, only two people inside but Goro pulled his badge. “Get out. Leave the alley.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They looked at him before leaving quickly. Goro waited till they left the alley completely before slipping inside. Akira followed him inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you?” Akira asked as they settled in together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you tell her?” Goro asked, ignoring Akira’s question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, Akira didn’t say anything. “Uh...I told her and Shojiro that you were drunk and it was just a prank.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro gave him a disgusted look. “That’s the best you can do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t in my right mind at the moment okay! I wasn’t even sure what the hell had happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did suck his energy away,” Morgana said out loud, getting Goro’s attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette looked at the cat before he looked at Akira. “What the hell is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a </span>
  <b>
    <em>that</em>
  </b>
  <span>! I’m a powerful wizard! And possibly your only solution to what happened to you! Yesterday morning you were human, and then later that night you're a full-fledged demon! That doesn’t happen!” Morgana snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed to click in Goro’s mind and he looked off, crossing his arms. “Is that what I am...a demon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No doubt about it. Wings, horns, tails. I have an idea of which type....” His tail flickered before he sat down, his fur settling. “Tell me what happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira looked at Goro, also wanting to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”The man last night, drunk at Leblanc, attacked me with another man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Akira asked, shaking his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How the hell should I know?!” Goro snapped. “They tried to jump me but neither had any experience with fighting. If it wasn’t for that third person who snuck up on me...” Something under his coat moved...or maybe Akira thought as the moment he looked down at where he thought he saw movement it was once again still. “The next thing that happened...I was waking up gagged and blindfolded, tied down in the woods. Those two were there were others...I’m not sure how many But a woman. Talking about...some sort of ritual. Talking about my...virginity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira could not keep his eyebrows from shooting up to his hairline. “Wha...t-they...” He reached out to Goro who didn’t hesitate to knock his hand away before it could make contact. “They didn’t-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Goro said, cutting him off before Akira could finish. He met Akira’s eyes, for once they didn’t hold annoyance or anger but calm Akira had never seen in him. “They didn’t do anything like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Akira let out a breath of relief he was sucking it back in as Goro spoke up. “They stabbed me in the heart with a knife.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT!?” Akira snapped. He looked at Goro over again. “But...y-you’re here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am aware. The next thing I remember...was, walking. To Leblanc. Hungry...” His stomach growled loud enough for Akira to hear. “I...” Goro stopped himself from whatever he was planning to say next and avoided Akira’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A virgin sacrifice,”  Morgana said matter of fact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes...I put that together. The problem is...I’m not a virgin.” Goro growled out, Akira wasn’t sure if it was the lighting or lack thereof but it looked like the other male's cheeks were flushed pink. “I...haven’t been a virgin since I was sixteen years old.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana made an annoyed sigh and Goroi finally looked at Akira. Akira met his eyes, wondering if it would be weird to say that he was glad that Goro had had sex, just to avoid the misfortune of the man actually dying. “So...a nonvirgin, virgin sacrifice. That doesn’t sound like a good thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there ever a good virgin sacrifice? But yeah...this is worse.” Morgana shook his head. “There’s no telling who they were trying to sacrifice you too but since you aren’t a virgin, it backfired somehow and you turned to this. An unpaid sacrifice won’t turn out well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know how to reverse it?” Goro said getting to the point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana sighed. “I don’t know...Sacrifices aren’t things I deal in. Plus I can’t do much in this body.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With an annoyed sigh, Goro moved to the door. “Then what use are you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But his body is!” Morgana snapped to finish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira and Goro stopped, looking at each other before looking at Morgana. “What do you mean?” Akira asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think I stuck with you for no reason! I’m a warlock stuck in a cat body! I can do magic for heaven's sake!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira rubbed the back of his neck. “Well...It crossed my mind last night but I was hoping it was because you liked me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana hissed at him, scratching in his direction. “Idiot! I was drawn to you because-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think he...what? A warlock?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has to be! I know my own kind when I come across them.” Morgana sat down, puffing out his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira opened his mouth to say something was cut off by his phone ringing. He pulled it out, wondering if something was wrong with the cafe but instead it was Sojiro calling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just take it,” Goro said, waving him away. “It must be important.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira blinked, it sounded as if Goro knew who was calling him, but he didn’t dwell on it, instead, moving to answer the phone and stepping out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Boss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, kid I’m not coming in today,” Sojiro said, sounding a little breathless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay? Is it Futaba?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well...yeah uh...I’m gonna take her to the hospital but...I’ll call you later, just wanted to let you know not to expect me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, he hung up. He looked down at his phone, hoping everything was fine with Futaba before he turned to head back inside but Goro was already heading out, carrying Morgana by his scruff even though the cat clearly struggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” Goro held the cat out and Akira took it. “Figure out what you must do and...keep me posted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His stomach growled and Akira frowned. “Are you hungry? You can come in-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I have to go to work. Just contact me when you have our next step.” Though he looked like he was done speaking he hesitated to say more. “I...apologize for what occurred last night. I was not in my right mind...and I apologize. For my actions towards you and Yoshizawa-san.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It crossed his mind before he could help it but it seemed like Morgana had never stopped lingering there. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I doubt he knew what was happening to him. I don’t know much about incubus but I know newborn ones are hard to control.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>‘Incubus?’</em>
  </b>
  <span> Akira thought before looking at Goro. He looked ready to go without even Akira's response and even began to walk away but Akira reached out and grabbed his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro jolted at the contact, something slipping down at the bottom of his coat and Akira looked to see...a tail lifting itself up before shooting out towards Akira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana yelped, jumping out of Akira’s arm and onto his shoulder while the male took a step back. The tail stopped just short of his face, Goro holding it back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful, no need for a repeat of last night,” Goro said, pulling it back. It was wrapped around his arm and he pulled it away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That thing didn’t go away!” Morgana asked, staring at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately not.” He let it slip out of his hand and back under his coat. “Let's meet as soon as we can, yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira nodded. “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro nodded again before turning to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s hungry....” Morgana pointed out crawling down into Akira’s arms and onto his back. Akira cradled him as he walked, bowing his head to the people waiting and allowing them to return to the laundromat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you remember what happened last time.” Morgana met his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remember. He probably would never forget.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Ryuji sighed dejectedly. “You know...one of the appeals of dating you was because you never went through your period...I mean until now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He expected a reaction from Ann, but he didn’t expect her to go so far as to wrap her thin red tail around his neck and yank his head back while tightening to cut off his air. They were in public!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-Ann, W-what’s your problem?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s my problem?!” Ann snapped at him, her tail tightening around his neck. “You’re the one being a sexist jerk all of a sudden!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With one finally squeeze it released, dissolving in a wisp of smoke. He leaned forward, coughing as gasping for air before turning to look at him. “And we’re not dating idiot! Last time I checked our contract doesn’t expire until two weeks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you’re going to leave me?” Ryuji asked, sound kicked and hurt, looking back at her as they sat in the bleachers of the stadium. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blushed under his gaze, lowering her eyes. “You know you can always renew, besides our contract...” She trailed off, twirling her finger around the end of her a piece of her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryuji did know what their contract was, one out of the twelve that he could have signed himself too. But a Contract of Love seemed the most worth it to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved to sit on the same row of bleachers as hers. “Sorry...I know. It’s just...you’ve been acting strange since we left Leblanc, what’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She huffed, crossing her legs and leaning forward slightly. He followed her movement, leaning forward as well as he looked at her. “What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t Akechi-san seem...different to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scoffing, he sat back in his seat. “Uh, no. Still seemed like a dick he always did. Can’t figure out how Akira deals with that asshole.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat up suddenly, frowning. “No...I mean something else. Didn’t you feel something different about him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryuji blinked, rubbing at his chin before giving her the side-eye. "Is this a weird way to bring up that dream about him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This isn't about your fantasy Ryuji-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud crack could be heard below them on the field.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That wasn't a fantasy!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Heads up!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both looked up just as the ball came clanking down at their feet. Jumping up on their feet, Ryuji glared at the field. "Who the hell did that!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry!" A cocky voice yelled from home plate. Ryuji glared before leaning forward and squinting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that....Kamoshida? When the fuck was he able to hit anything not dangling in front of his face."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's been hitting things out of the park this whole practice." Ann pointed out sitting back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryuji huffed. "What the hell are you talking about? He's the worst-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryuji watched their pitcher throw their signature fastball, something even Ryuji struggled with sometimes only for another loud crack to ring through the stadium as Kamoshida hit it the team cheering him on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess he's been practicing." Ann pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever." He sat back down with a huff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ann had to agree she didn't really care either and she brought her attention back to the subject at hand. "We have to go back and see him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kamoshida? Why the hell would we do that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Akechi!" Ann snapped with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryuji made a face. "What the hell for?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think he might be an incubus." Another loud crack rang through the stadium before Ryuji quickly turned his head to look at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's a wha-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryuji was cut off quickly, the ball smacking the side of his face into his jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wha!" Ann stood up, as Ryuji tumbled over the bleacher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oooh...heads up!" Kamoshida joked from below again laughing to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched from the field as Ann scurried to help up Ryuji up. He held the bat to his shoulder rolling his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow Suguru, you're doing great." One of his teammates said as Kamoshida walked off to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just chuckled, ignoring the male and taking a seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he had first heard about this sacrificial thing he hadn't thought it was true. And the night after....the thought that he had really just murdered some kid for no reason sat heavily on his conscious but the proof was in the pudding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The talent felt natural as if it had always been there. Every motion on the field second nature. As if he hadn't always believed it was deserved for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smirking he stood up, grabbing his stuff, and heading to the locker room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not going to practice anymore?" Another teammate asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I got better things to do," He said not bothering to look at the male.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling out his phone he could see a few calls from Junya and he could only imagine what the male was getting into. He stopped at the entrance of the locker room to call him back when he spotted something out the corner of his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning he looked, unsure of what he had clearly seen but upon facing it...it was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dude!" Junya answered as soon as he picked up and Kamoshida turned away to head back inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing? Let's go run the hell out of this town." Kamoshida said with a smirk as he headed inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He disappeared inside and a figure slipped back into the shadow.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>